Little do you know
by LemonSherbert
Summary: Just after Gajeel joined the guild and Levy and him start interacting, she's scared and doesn't know how to tell him how she feels. Until a friend, probably Lucy, tells her to use music to get his attention and it works a lot better than intended. Gajevy, GaLe, which ever name you use for the ship.
**Little do you know**

 **By:LemonSherbert**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or the song, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and the song is Little do you know by Alex and Sierra, give it a listen and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Levy bit her lip as she looked on at the crowed, though her golden eyes were only on one person, the only man she wanted the attention from. His back was to her, showing that long, black mane of his and she could see he was eat. This wasn't her idea, in fact she really didn't want to do it but it was the only way to do it, he was so pushy and so scary, she needed to get him to see how she felt and what better way to do it other than music. It was one of Mira's songs, a popular duet but she was worried he wouldn't bite, though she had Natsu to help her, he promised to make it good and she trusted him. Slowly, the lights dimmed, making her purple dress seem black and she took a steady breath at the strum of the guitar.

 _"Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep... Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memories, Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece, Little do you know I... need a little more time...!"_ Her voice was beautiful and soft, ringing through the guild and catching everyone's attention as they stayed silent and listened to her. Though her eyes were met by ruby red ones. So it had caught his attention, that was good... she just hoped he'd take the bait. _"Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hold inside... I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind... I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight... Little do you know, I need a little more time.._. _!"_ He was completely glued to her and she gulped as he stood up, walking towards the stage as if he was about to hit her. The memories of that night sending a chill down her spine as she bit her lip and Natsu was about to step forwards but Gajeel jumped on the stage. He stared her down, his large body looming over hers and she started to shake as he grabbed the mic from her then... he put it to his lips, making her heart skip a beat.

 _"I'll wait, I'll wait... I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait, I promise you don't have to be afraid... I'll wait, the love is here and here to stay... so lay your head on me...!"_ Levy was completely taken aback, his voice was usually so gravely, like nails on a chalk board but now... it was like someone else was singing. It was so full of emotion, his voice vibrated gently and rolled like honey on her skin. _"Little do you know... I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep... Little do you know... All my mistakes are slowly drowning me, Little do you know... I'm trying to make it better piece by piece... Little do you know I, I love you 'til the sun dies...!"_ His voice was almost shaking as he never broke eye contact with her, instead he sat on one of the stools on the stage, slowly taking her hand in his and pulling her closer to him, making her slightly yelp. She was to caught up in her own fear and nightmares that she never even thought about how he felt about his actions, he must have beat himself up everyday and all she did was push him away no matter how much he tried. Her lips came close to the mic and she stared into his blood red eyes with a small, shy smile, she could feel her cheeks growing pink and her heart beating like a jack hammer in her chest.

 _"Oh wait, just wait... I love you like I've never felt the pain... Just wait, I love you like I've never been afraid... just wait our love is here and here to stay... so lay your head on me...!"_ They sang together and she felt his hand slowly stoking up her back, as if her was soothing her and she gave him a small smile. _"I'll wait... I'll wait... I'll wait... I'll wait... I love you like you've never felt the pain...!"_ They both took turns singing 'I'll wait before singing together. _"I'll wait... I'll wait... I promise you don't have to be afraid... I'll wait, the love is here and here to stay... so lay your head on me... lay your head on me... so lay your head on me...!"_ They sang before Gajeel took the mic from her mouth, they stared into each others eyes, unable to look away, both their hearts pounding hard.

 _"Cause little do you know... I love you till the sun dies...!"_ Gajeel smiled as he sang and Levy bit her lip, she was still nervous around him but the duet... it was like they could see into each others hearts. She'd seen a whole new side to him and in all honesty, she really liked it, he was sweet... gentle... soothing, almost like lavender... to much can be over powering but just the right amount can be heavenly. Once the lights came back on, she jumped, hearing everyone applaud and she looked over the large crowed that was almost cheering for them but while they were singing, it was like it was just them. She wanted to run away but Gajeel held her hip and she looked up at him as he bent down, taking hold of her chin delicately and she gulped. His face was getting ever so close, their lips almost brushing against each others and she bit her lip. "I'm truly sorry for everything I did to you... I can't ever take it away but I'm going to try and make it better... I promise..." he said quietly so no one would hear them and she nodded just before his lips met hers and it was like butterflies exploded in her stomach. People began to cheer and it was almost deafening though all she could really hear was the blood rushing to her head as she blushed and she closed her eyes tightly. The kiss was only for a moment and as light as a feather, like he was worried he'd break the little bluenette. Once he pulled back she opened her eyes seeing his large, fanged grin as he let her hip go and stood up. "I'll...see ya' later shorty..." he said as he jumped off of the stage, swaggering towards the door as she gawked at him.

"What just happened..." she said to herself as she was swarmed by her proud friends and she looked up with a bright grin.


End file.
